1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an IC (integrated circuit) socket, on which an LGA (land grid array) package is mounted.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Modern computer systems increase in performance and complexity at a very rapid pace, driven by intense competition and market demands. In order to meet ever-increasing performance requirements, the area and volumetric interconnect densities of electronic board assemblies must increase accordingly. In combination with other competitive forces, this demand has driven the need for improved high-density socket technologies in computer applications, and the connector industry has responded with a variety of new alternatives to meet these needs. One of the most attractive of the new connector types is the land grid array (LGA) socket connector, which permits direct electrical connection between an LGA integrated circuit and a printed circuit board. LGA socket connectors are an evolving technology in which an interconnection between mating surfaces of an IC or other area array device and a printed circuit board is provided through a conductive terminal received in the socket connector. Connection is achieved by mechanically compressing the IC onto the socket connector.
A conventional IC socket for an LGA IC package with conductive pads generally comprises an insulative housing, and a plurality of contacts accommodating in the housing. For contacting with pads of the LGA IC package, the contact is provided with a spring arm extending out of the housing. However, the spring arm is easily to be damaged by inadvertently force, because there's no protective structure to protect the spring arms. In order to solve this problem, an improved IC socket appears. The improved IC socket is provided with a plurality partition walls surrounding the spring arms for protect the arms, which can solve the problem mentioned above. However, a new problem is produced. As known, the contact is inserted into the housing with carrier strip linking therewith. After the contact is positioned, the carrier strip must be removed away. Due to the partition walls, the strip frequently interferes with the partition wall, which seriously affect the operation efficiency.
In view of the above, what is needed is an IC socket which can effectively protect the contacts received therein, and can improve operation efficiency simultaneity.